gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny
|image=Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Side_Story_-_The_Blue_Destiny_Coverart.png; Cover Logo_Gundam_Blue_Destiny_Side_Story.png; Logo |english=Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny |kanji=機動戦士ガンダム外伝 THE BLUE DESTINY |shortname=MSGSS: BD |era=Universal Century |media=Game |japanese start=September 20, 1996 |platform=Sega Saturn |mode=Single Player Only |publisher=Bandai |chardesign=Tsukasa Dokite |mechdesign=Kunio Okawara |storyscript=Tomohiro Chiba }}Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny is a trilogy of Sega Saturn video games set during the One Year War. The series made it's debut on September 20th, 1996 with an entry entitled , on December 6th, 1996 this game received a sequel entitled , the series' last entry, , was released on March 7, 1997. Finally, later that year on August 29th, Bandai released the compilation under its final title of . Overview The MSGSS games are unique among Gundam games in and that rather than placing the player in a behind the shoulder third person view, they instead put the player in a first person view from the inside of the Mobile Suit's cockpit. They also make up the most significant entry in the "gaiden" Gundam games, those not based directly upon characters and events from the animated television series. The series and its heirs, such as Mobile Suit Gundam: Rise from the Ashes, are also known for gameplay that is grittier and more challenging than that of the Gundam games based on existing canon material. One of the primary reasons for this is that the protagonists are not Newtypes, but normal humans and they are forced to use mobile suits such as the RGM-79 GM, rather than the significantly more powerful Gundam. The story of the The Blue Destiny was adapted into a manga by author Mizuho Takayama and published in Haoh Magazine, under the same title as the compilation, Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story THE BLUE DESTINY'', however the publisher folded before the story could be completed. Despite this, an English publisher Tokyopop released a translation of the manga in America, titled Mobile Suit Gundam Blue Destiny. The manga adaption includes some minor story changes, including the introduction of new characters. While these elements are considered to be outside of The Blue Destiny's officiality, characters and Gundams from The Blue Destiny manga were still featured in various games from the SD Gundam G Generation series. The major characters and Mobile Suits from The Blue Destiny are frequently featured in other Gundam video games. Games released in the United States with elements from The Blue Destiny include Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space, Mobile Suit Gundam: Journey to Jaburo, and Mobile Suit Gundam: Crossfire, though in the case of MSG: Crossfire the characters were only included as a name and a stat block with no portrait or dialogue as selectable wingmen. Characters Earth Federation *Yuu Kajima *Philip Hughes *Summona Fulis *Maureen Kitamura *Alph Kamra *Angela *Park *Matsubara *Rogosin *Mao *Yamaku *Ed *James *Rocco *Sword Midzuki Principality of Zeon *Nimbus Schterzen *Chlust Moses *Marion Whelch *Gross *Abraham *Rayburn *Lauren Other *Jessica Douen *Rozamyi List of Mechanics Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *RB-79 Ball *RGM-79 GM *RGM-79G GM Command *RGM-79D GM Cold Districts Type *MS-06F Zaku II *RX-75-4 Guntank *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RX-78-2 Gundam *RX-79BD-1 Blue Destiny Unit 1 *RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 Vehicles and Support Units *FF-S3 Saberfish *FF-6 TIN Cod *C-88 Medea *Type 61 Tank Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06K Zaku Cannon *MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type *MS-07B Gouf *MS-08TX(EXAM) Efreet Custom *MS-09B Dom *MS-09R Rick Dom *MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type *MSM-03C Hygogg *MSM-07E Z'Gok-E *RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 Vehicles and Support Units *Dabude-class *Dodai YS *Gallop-class Related media A one volume manga adaptation of the three Blue Destiny Sega Saturn games which were released in Japan on 1996 was published by Kodansha in 1997 and was authored by Mizuho Takayama, however, the manga only covered the events of the first two games and leaves out the final parts of the story. On October 15, 2002, a Blue Destiny novelization, written by Yuka Minakawa was also published by Kodansha. Picture Gallery Gundam Sidestory I.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story I cover. Gundam Sidestory II.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story II cover. Gundam Sidestory III.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story III cover. Gundam Sidestory I Back.jpg|Typical MSG: Side Story back cover. Opt 1.jpg|Options menu, featuring a Maureen Kitamura sprite. Disc 123opt.jpg|The discs for the MSG: Side Story series. Blue-destiny-iekiXC.jpg|''The Blue Destiny - Vol. 1 manga cover. MSGSTBD.jpg See also *Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny (Manga) *Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny (2015 Manga) External links *Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny on MAHQ.net *Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny on Wikipedia.org ja:機動戦士ガンダム外伝 THE BLUE DESTINY